Kisses in the Rain
by GinnyRoseWeasley
Summary: Why? Why did you break up with me and then leave me here completely miserable' Ginny yelled, tears filling her eyes. HG, oneshot. PostHBP


**Just a little drabble that formed in my head while I was taking a science test. **

Ginny Weasley sat on the ledge of her window as rain lashed at it, making it fog up whenever she took a breath. The world was now defined as blurs of colors and odd shapes.

She sighed and blew a lock of red hair out of her brown eyes. She hated the world when it was like this. When it was cold and dreary, it only made her feel worse than she already did, made her feel numb inside. But maybe that was a good thing, to feel numb. That way she didn't really have to feel anything at all.

Who was she kidding? She longed to feel. She wanted to reach out her hand and feel the scratchy wool beneath her fingers, or the cool wind on her face .She wanted to know the ache in her heart again, that ache longing for Harry.

And now her mind was back on _him._ She let out a groan of frustration and pressed her face into her pillow, trying to get the tears out of her. She wanted to scream at him, hit him, cry over him, do whatever she had to so she could get out all of her pent up anger and frustration. But she couldn't. Whenever she would try to pick something up so she could hurl it across the room at someone, she found she couldn't, instead having to deal with her misery alone.

She hadn't eaten much all summer. She was getting too thin, her mother had said, and she needed to eat something. But Ginny wasn't hungry. She had an empty hole inside of her, but nothing would fill it. It was the only thing she felt. Even with the happiness of a wedding around, she still felt empty.

Bill and Fleur's wedding was in two days. The Delacour family was arriving in massive groups, and the house was soon so full that multiple wizarding tents had to be set up outside the house. There was now a little flock of upright, gray material by the house.

What annoyed Ginny the most about the Delacour family was the fact that all of them spoke English, but when sharing secrets, they spoke in French. It wasn't hard to pick out who they were talking about. They looked directly at the person, most of the time Ginny. She was relieved to know that they had always smiled genuinely at her, making her feel better about having to be family with them. And Fleur was starting to teach her French, so she could understand a bit.

She had talked to Gabriel a few times, trying out her French. The younger girl had been a big help, telling her that she couldn't be afraid to tell Harry about her feelings. And this, coming from a nine year old girl who had a crush on the subject of their conversation. Ginny marveled at her skills about boys and wondered if it wasn't something to do with being a part veela.

Ron had been going haywire with all the Delacour women around. Almost all of them were at least part veela, at least the ones with actually Delacour blood. Hermione glared at them whenever she got the chance.

Ginny had also talked with her. Hermione had liked Ron for a long time, ever since she her fourth year when she went with Victor Krum to the ball. Now she was paying for not telling him, because she could never find a moment to do it. With them leaving soon, she wanted to get it out before something could happen to them.

And something could happen to them. Ginny thought about it every time she looked at her brother, or Hermione. She saw the fear in each other their eyes, but that firm determination that she so longed for, as well as bravery. Both traits she wished she had. She needed the bravery to tell Harry that she loved him and she wanted to come with him, and the determination to keep going through the day and not break down and die of a broken heart.

Sighing again, Ginny half-heartedly stood up. She shrugged into a sweatshirt and stuck her feet into her old tattered slippers, shuffling her feel as she went downstairs.

"Are you hungry, Ginny?" Mrs. Weasley asked as Ginny came through the kitchen door. Ginny smiled faintly and shook her head.

Mrs. Weasley let out an exasperated sigh and put a plate of muffins in front of her. "Eat something right now, Ginevra Weasley. You're too thin, and you look pale." Ginny tried to protest, but upon seeing the look on her mother's face, she scowled and took a chocolate muffin from the plate and took a bite.

Ginny hadn't realized how hungry she had been. Ginny quickly devoured the muffin before starting on another, and then another. After her fourth one, Mrs. Weasley took the plate away.

"I think that'll be enough," she said, just as Ginny's stomach gave a mighty rumble. Both Weasley females laughed, making the hole in Ginny's heart seem to get a little smaller.

"Oh, dear, go ahead and eat, just don't gorge yourself," Mrs. Weasley said, passing back the plate. Ginny grinned and picked up another two muffins before wandering into the living room, where Ron and Hermione sat playing chess.

"Ginny! Nice to see you up and about!" Hermione said, smiling at the younger girl as Ginny sat down. Ginny returned the smile and leaned over the board to see who was winning. It was clear the Ron still reigned on the chess board.

But Ginny would show him.

"Hermione, move your knight there," she said.

Ron gave a shout. "Hey, no fair! I don't have any help!"

"Well, you shouldn't," Hermione answered, moving over to make room for Ginny. "You always win. It's more fair with two girls against a boy." Ron scowled at Ginny before they began to battle it out.

Finally, Ginny smirked. She whispered something in Hermione's ear, who laughed and moved her queen. "Checkmate," she said smugly.

Ron looked flabbergasted. He scanned his eyes over the chess board, and upon finding that they had indeed won, scowled again.

"I told you that wasn't fair. You had two brains, and I only had one," he muttered. Both girls only giggled before dashing up to Ginny's room.

Ginny pulled off her sweatshirt and kicked her slippers off. "That was fun. We should do that when Harry-" She cut her sentence off abruptly as she pulled on a light green spaghetti strap sundress as Hermione groaned and threw a pillow at her.

"Get over him already!" the brunette shouted. "You'll be miserable your whole life if you don't!"

Ginny whipped around, her eyes flashing. "I'll never get over him, Hermione. You never get over your first love. Mum told me that her first love was a boy named John, and she said she'll never forget him. She'll never get over him, either, even though she's married to dad and has seven children. She's happy, but she'll never forget. And neither will I."

Quickly braiding her hair, Ginny stalked out of the room. How could Hermione even suggest that? It wasn't like her! Lightening flashed outside the window in the living room as Ginny threw herself onto the couch.

Someone was approaching the house. Ginny walked over to the window and squinted to see who it was, her eyes widening when she recognized him. There was no mistaking that hair.

Throwing the door open, Ginny ran out into the pouring rain towards the figure. Puddles of water splashed up around her legs as she ran with bare feet towards him.

"Ginny?" he asked. "What are you-"

_SMACK._

The sound of flesh against flesh resounded throughout the yard, no sound except for the soft pitter-patter of rain on the ground as it flooded from the sky.

"Why? Why did you break up with me and then leave me here completely miserable?" Ginny yelled, tears filling her eyes.

Harry Potter was shocked to say the least. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Harry," she said angrily.

"You listen here, and you listen good, Ginny," Harry growled, his face merely inches away from her own. "I broke up with you to keep you safe. Don't blame me for not wanting you to get yourself killed."

Ginny laughed sarcastically. "So you think I'll get myself killed, now, do you?"

"That's not what I meant."

She glared at him. "Sure it isn't. I should have expected this from you when I first went out with you. You never care about anyone but yourself, do you? I mean, after Dumbledore died, you got all moody, and-"

But Ginny never got finish her sentence, because at that moment, Harry's mouth covered hers, cutting her off.

Nothing had ever felt so natural to her than standing there in the rain, kissing Harry. She threw her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist, pulling her closer.

They stood there for who knows how long. Just like their first kiss, fireworks exploded in her head. That warm ball of something formed in he stomach again and warmed her entire body.

Ginny finally pulled away and buried her face into his soaked shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Harry kissed her hairline and stroked her wet hair as he whispered words of comfort and love to her.

"Don't ever do that to me again," Ginny said, looking up at him with her brown eyes. "And when you're done destroying Voldemort, wait until a day just like this, and kiss me as the rain falls. Promise?"

Harry smiled and pushed a stray tendril of hair off of her freckled face. "I promise," he whispered before kissing her again.

* * *

It was three years later, and Harry still hadn't come home. Neither had Ron or Hermione.

Ginny had graduated Hogwarts head of her class as Head Girl, with Colin Creevy as Head Boy. Her whole family had showed up, with the exception of Ron, Hermione, and Harry, to see the last Weasley child graduate.

Now she sat on the swing on the porch of the Burrow, her diary in her lap. Rain fell around her, a few drops occasionally dropping onto her paper, which she only brushed away. Her curvy script filled page after page.

Sighing, Ginny closed her diary and looked out over the backyard. The merriment in the Burrow echoed behind her, hearing the shrieks of Bill and Fleur's two twin girls, Anna and Tara, as the twins chased them around.

Standing up to go inside, Ginny scanned the horizon one more time. She blinked and dropped her diary.

There were three figures standing on top of the hill.

"Harry?" Ginny murmured. "Harry!" She let out a laugh of joy before setting out over the backyard, just as the door of the Burrow opened.

Ginny ran through the rain just as she had that day three years, in a sky blue dress with thick ribbon straps. Her bare feet splashed through puddles the seemed nonexistent to her, because her only goal was reaching him.

She saw him look up to her before giving a shout and running towards her. They met in the middle, Ginny throwing her arms around his neck and him picking her up to spin her around as they kissed.

After her feet were reacquainted with the ground, the pair's arms wrapped around each other as tears streamed down Ginny's face.

"I thought I'd never see you again," she whispered as Ron and Hermione slipped past them to greet the rest of the Weasley's.

"I've felt the same for the past few months," he replied, kissing her forehead as the rain fell around them. "The final battle was last week. It's finished."

Ginny looked up at him, smiling. "I always knew you could do it." Harry laughed and kissed her lips again.

When they split, Harry's face grew semi-serious. "I had just gotten out from under the Cruciatus Curse, and I was laying there, thinking about life. I was sure that it was over, and that Voldemort would win. But then I thought about you, and I knew that I couldn't let him. You were too important to me, and I couldn't let you be subject to live under his rule. So I stood up and finished him off.

"But just the thought of you gave me strength, Ginny. And if a mere thought can help me defeat the world's most powerful wizard alive, I wondered what would happen if you were there with me, every step of my life."

Harry stopped here and put a hand in his pocket, fishing a small black box out. Ginny gasped as he opened it. Nestled in the black folds of velvet was a gold ring with a small diamond sitting on top. There were two emeralds sitting on either side of it.

Ginny looked up at him with fresh tears in her eyes. "I…I don't know what to say, Harry."

"Say yes," he whispered. Ginny smiled and let out a half-laugh, half-sob.

"Yes!" she finally managed. A grin broke out on Harry's face as he picked up the ring and gently slid it onto her fourth finger on her left hand. Her smile grew, and she kissed him again.

"Come on," she said, pulling away. 'We've got to tell my parents!" Harry laughed and slung an arm around her shoulders, letting Ginny lead him back into the warm house, knowing that now, they would always share kisses in the rain.


End file.
